<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by tragicallywicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496099">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked'>tragicallywicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Forever, JaliceWeek21 (Twilight), Jaliceweek (Twilight), No Beta We Die as Men, Non-Linear Narrative, i made a reality show verse, non-linear storytelling, you can kill me now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Jasper find one another in the most unexpected place—a television competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Week - February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen I was listening to Surrender by Natalie Taylor when I wrote this so the title may not make much sense. Non-linear narrative is sooooo hard to me, so I do hope this makes sense to you. Also this is my cursed verse because it was inspired by a cursed reality show—can you tell which one is it?</p><p>P.S: I am so behind on jalice week so this was reviewed like... twice? I apologize in advance for mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There’s cheering and screaming as Jasper sweeps and spins Alice, her arms wrapped around his neck as her heart is racing against her chest. She can’t believe that she won, that the ticket to freedom is hers. Not any ticket to any type of freedom, but to hers. She won’t have to endure her abusive father any longer, or her toxic step-mother. Alice can just take Cynthia with her and she can run free wherever she wants. It’ll be just them and Jasper. Because he was never in her plans, meeting him wasn’t a fate she was expecting, but she can’t see herself parting from him any longer—not again, at least. He’s back there with her and it was the most amazing months she’s lived, the most intense ones. And all she wants now is to be free and happy and in his arms again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s a nice spread that year. Twenty faces, twenty stories; different backgrounds, realities, quirks. Locked up together for a hundred days, for a number of reasons (notoriety, money, opportunities). Alice had nothing so anything would come handy. She had a talent for fashion and either the money or the spotlight would help her kickstart that passion. But Alice had no support system (with a father that hurts more than he supports and a stepmother who thinks she’s a freak, there’s only Cynthia who’s too young to watch her on television and cheer for her). All Alice has is a little studio downtown that she rented for nothing—it also has close nothing, the fridge and oven, an old couch that at night was pulled into a bed, and her sewing machine. It was beautifully decorated because Alice could always make scraps look good.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The house was a lot more than Alice expected, entering with her little bag of very few items. One room alone was the size of her entire place. The pool, a gym, the most modern kitchen—it was all fascinating; but also an exaggeration. There were only two other people in the house when she first came in—Isabella Swan, or Bella as she liked to go by, who was seemingly around her early twenties; and Emmett McCarthy, an enormous bear man who immediately hugged Alice, uncaring of social boundaries.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Alice had settled in one of the rooms, on a single bed, taking up little space—unlike her bubbly personality who welcomed every and each newcomer. Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Tanya, Victoria, Kate, Jacob, Sam, Laurent, Leah, Mike, James, Jessica, Maria, Garret and Jasper. All an array of conflicting personalities.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Things moved fast there and it was hard to tell when the switch of friendship to romance shifted. Jasper and Alice sat together in the living room, her legs under herself as she crawled the couch, her mind buzzing with the liquor from the party roaring outside. Jasper had leaned back, equally drunk, eyes shut and a devious grin on his lips. She smiled too, eyes tracing his strong jawline, the long neck that carried numerous scars down on to the visible skin of his chest—the shirt having opened some buttons in a taunting way. She couldn’t help her fingers, reaching to trace one of the marks. Jasper didn’t retract, eyes opening instead to meet her gaze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Battle scars,” he mumbled, half aware to the proximity of the two. They had been rather close since the very start, when he first walked the door to that<em> awarded-quarantine</em>. She’d welcomed him so warmly Jasper took immediate liking to the woman. He enjoyed people that had good moods, synced well with those, but it was something else with Alice, with her striking energy. He couldn’t grasp, he could only follow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Many battles, I see.” Her hand brushed its way to his hair, small fingers massaging his scalp. A sigh, a look and a pull. And Alice was straddling Jasper, devouring him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They get called out a lot, every time, and they always move to the bedroom, under the sheets, hiding away from the moving eyes that watch them from behind mirrors. Nothing is going to happen under those sheets, not with all <em>those</em> <em>eyes</em> watching them all hours of the day. But he still crawls on the single bed with her—ridiculously small for the two of them—and kisses her deeply. They could so easily do it, with her leg wrapping his side like that and his hand cupping her ass and the buzzing of the alcohol of the parties always lingering (sometimes there’s no alcohol and then the buzzing is merely them, drunk on one another). But it’s Jasper that says no, that traces kisses down her neck in an attempt to cool them down—unknowingly only sparking her desire for him even more. It’s Jasper that whispers sweet nothings into her ear and how they’ll do it when they’re out. How he’s going to make her moan and scream and beg. And she’s wet for him with just that; trapping him with eager hands that slip between his legs where no one can see them. And Jasper is hard for her too; and it would be just so easy for them to do it. But it’s Bella (or sometimes Jessica and Mike) that walks in the room, tripping drunkly and turning on the lights with a very annoyed Edward following behind; so easily breaking the aura of lust around Alice and Jasper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bella apologizes and quickly shuts the lights again, choosing to stumble around in the dark instead. Jasper still stays, even though his bed is in the other room. He curves in weird ways to fit them both there, and almost falls off the single bed, but he stays and he hugs her as she whispers things into his ear this time. How great of a kisser he is; how she adores his hair; the way she enjoys his arms around her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In the pool they had very little boundaries as well, Jasper always hovering over her petit figure; holding her legs around his waist when her feet can’t reach the bottom as they move to the deeper end of the water. And they always kiss, sometimes it’s light and sweet and quick; others is hungry and desperate. It’s Esme that always scolds the other members of the house for criticizing them, who says it’s not a game move and they’re just in love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That word stays with them throughout the week and when Sunday comes they have to nominate someone to face elimination, and they find some participants collectively voted for Jasper. It’s when Alice realizes they’re halfway through the game and he’s facing Garret that came back from elimination twice. They’ve been together for fifty days now but it feels like a lifetime and she doesn’t want to part from him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It only gets them closer. The party on Monday and how they roll on her bed after and almost drunkly do it. The way he promises he’ll wait for her outside so he can properly take her on a date and how she questions if he really would but deep down knows that he will. And on Tuesday they spend the entire day together until it’s time and the votes are absurd for him to stay. Only twenty percent wanted him out and so Garret is the one to say goodbye and Kate is crying; but so is Alice, for different reasons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s holding onto Jasper like dear life, kissing him while Emmett joins in hugging them both with his bear arms. Jasper only parts to shake Garrett’s hand before he leaves. And when he cuddles Alice later that night, on the couches outside, he wonders why he was chosen to stay. There had been theories that it might be because he and Alice were an item, but so were Kate and Garret. And he seriously considers that Alice might win this thing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They <em>really</em> like you out there,” he tells her quietly, his arms her shelter. She’s nestled between his legs, involved by him completely. It’s exactly where she wanted to be.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What about you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What about me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do <em>you</em> really like me?” She asks him with an easy tone and her heart is racing because they never talked about feelings before. Something always felt right, Jasper always knew her feelings so well. There was never really a need. But the game and the talks over lunch with James—whom Jasper despises—that get her thinking. She wouldn’t blame him if this was just a power move to win it, it was a game after all, and a lot was at stake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Jasper is shocked with her question and the way she’s eyeing him like some lost little dog. He can’t bring himself to put in proper words just <em>how much</em> her likes her and cares for her. And maybe that’s the problem, he understand people’s emotions so well—sometimes even his own—but it isn’t always easy to explain. Maybe he hasn’t said it enough, hasn’t shown it enough. But he will now. “I <em>really</em> like you.” And they aren’t just words into the wind, he means it. He feels like Esme described, but it’s too early to use the right word and it’s too public to use the word he means to say. He wants to tell her that when they can be in private, when there isn’t an entire country and their neighbors watching them; he wants to tell her when he’s buried deep inside her, when he’s giving her all the pleasure one can take and then some. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel it, that he hasn’t felt it for long now. And she knows it, so they just stay there, quiet in their love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It isn’t always quiet and calm. When they met it was energetic and bubbly. Alice had walked up to Jasper full of words and hands. He wasn’t used to being so close to people, always more comfortable keeping the distance—but being there was already completely out of his comfort zone. It was easy to fall into Alice’s charming smile, her warm hands giving his shoulder a soft grip, and even the endearing welcome hug that had her face buries against his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was so small, truly impressively tiny she barely reached his shoulder. Full seventeen inches between them, as they found out later in the game. It was one of the tests, to get the leader role, this one done in pairs. Alice had waltzed her way to Jasper the minute it was announced, taking his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder (that she could only reach because they were both sitting on the couch and she half prompted herself up tucking her legs under herself). Jasper had his doubts whether she liked him or not, but Emmett had told the blond he was certain Alice was attracted to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That roamed with him for long, but on the night of the test all he could pounder were his own attraction toward her. They were standing there on a tiny pillar for hours, her arms wrapping around him for a better fit. She was tiny and he was huge, and somehow they made it work. Even when her limbs grew tired with the hours and he was holding the weight of her against him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If I give up you can still continue and get leadership,” she told him mid yawn, but Jasper had shook his head, he’d assured her he could withstand it for them both, that them winning together was better, both got something out of it. And they did win, because Jasper was in the army and he was good at staying up and in the worst conditions, and because he kept making her lighten up and giggle throughout the challenge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was leadership or ten thousand because they had managed to win it together and Jasper told her to take the leadership. “You get one more week in here, one more week immune toward your goal.” Somehow then he already felt others would find her a threat, and Jasper wasn’t wrong. The game was like a battlefield and he knew how to read those more than anything else—in and out the game.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Outside the game things were different, but a good kind. If they had been private people before, that only increased after being out there so publicly for over three months. Alice moved out her father’s home and took her sister with her; Jasper worked with veterans and owned a little photography studio downtown, a hobby he found after leaving the house and spending time with Alice. She was his biggest inspiration, his muse. Between dates and nights rolling on each other’s arms like they had wanted for so long in confinement, they found that Esme was right all along—they did love each other. It took some silly television competition, several tears, fights, but they loved each other in the end, they found one another and they surrendered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And that was better than any money prize.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, it is inspired by Big Brother, I'll remove myself from this fandom now LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>